fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: Delta Force
Paper Mario: Delta Force, planned as Paper Mario RPG 2 (ペーパーマリオRPG2) in Japan, is the fifth game in the Paper Mario series, set to be released on Nintendo's Wii U console in 2015. It is planned to have gameplay reminiscent of the original game and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door by bringing back the traditional turn-based batle system, while still drawing certain themes from Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star. Partners, cooking, and the level up system have all been confirmed to return so far. Plot The story revolves around Mario and Bowser working to stop the efforts of a strange group named the Delta Legion. Once serving under the Koopa King himself, they have now gone rogue, setting up a base of operations from which they aim to gain power through methods they claim are more effective than Bowser's. Characters Primary Partners Items Equipment *'Mario's Boots' - Used for Mario's Jump commands **'Old Boots' - Jump - Deals 1 damage twice **'Super Boots' - Jump - Deals 2 damage twice; Spin Jump - Deals 2 damage, then 4 damage **'Ultra Boots' - Jump - Deals 3 damage twice; Spin Jump - Deals 3 damage, then 5 damage *'Mario's Hammers' - Used for Mario's Hammer commands **'Old Hammer' - Hammer - Deals 2 damage **'Super Hammer' - Hammer - Deals 4 damage; Hammer Spin - Deals 5 damage, then 1 damage to all others **'Ultra Hammer' - Hammer - Deals 6 damage; Hammer Spin - Deals 7 damage, then 2 damage to all others *'Luigi's Boots' - Used for Luigi's Jump commands **'Old Boots' - Jump - Deals 2 damage **'New Boots' - Jump - Deals 4 damage; Spring Jump - Deals 6 damage **'Epic Boots' - Jump - Deals 6 damage; Spring Jump - Deals 8 damage *'Luigi's Gloves' - Used for Luigi's Jab commands **'Old Gloves' - Jab - Deals 1 damage twice **'New Gloves' - Jab - Deals 2 damage twice; Thunderhand - Deals 3 damage twice **'Epic Gloves' - Jab - Deals 3 damage twice; Thunderhand - Deals 4 damage twice *'Peach's Gloves' - Used for Peach's Slap commands **'Old Gloves' - Slap - Deals 1 damage twice **'Cute Gloves' - Slap - Deals 2 damage twice; Cyclone Slap - Deals 4 damage to all targets **'Fancy Gloves' - Slap - Deals 3 damage twice; Cyclone Slap - Deals 6 damage to all targets *'Peach's Parasols' - Used for Peach's Parasol commands **'Old Parasol' - Float - Deals 2 damage **'Cute Parasol' - Float - Deals 4 damage; Drill Float - Deals 3 damage twice **'Fancy Parasol' - Float - Deals 6 damage; Drill Float - Deals 4 damage twice *'Bowser's Shells' - Used for Bowser's Strike commands **'Old Shell' - Swipe - Deals 1 damage twice **'Mega Shell' - Swipe - Deals 2 damage twice; Shell Slam - Deals 6 damage **'Giga Shell' - Swipe - Deals 3 damage twice; Shell Slam - Deals 8 damage *'Bowser's Flames' - Used for Bowser's Breath commands **'Old Flame' - Fire Breath - Deals 2 damage to two targets **'Mega Flame' - Fire Breath - Deals 3 damage to two targets; Mega Breath - Deals 4 damage to all targets **'Giga Flame' - Fire Breath - Deals 4 damage to two targets; Mega Breath - Deals 6 damage to all targets Badges See: List of Badges in Paper Mario: Delta Force Badges are special items which require Badge Points (BP) to be equipped. Each character starts with only 3 BP, but leveling up allows players to choose an extra 1 BP as their bonus, which applies to all characters. Unlike Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, each character may set their Badges intdepentendly of the others. Other Items See: List of Items in Paper Mario: Delta Force Consumable Items are items which can be used only once. Healing items include Mushrooms and dishes made through cooking, battle items include Fire Flowers and POW Blocks which deal damage to enemies, and support items can grant a character extra abilities or stats for a limited time. Key Items are important items which cannot be discarded and do not take up inventory space. They are generally required either to progress the story or accomplish specific tasks. Battle System When in battle, only one Primary character and one Partner will be present at a time, but players can use their turn to switch them out with another; the Primary character can only be switched out on their own turn, not the Partner's. Attacking See also: List of Attacks in Paper Mario: Delta Force After selecting a command, the character will have the chance to perform an action specific to the chosen attack; depending on the attack, various button combinations or timings will be presented on screen, which the player can follow to increase their damage output or add bonus effects to their attacks. Guarding When being attacked by an enemy, it is possible to guard by pressing within half a second of the attack hitting in order reduce damage received by 1. Alternatively, pressing the within a quarter of a second of the attack hitting will negate all damage receive and counter any direct physical attacks. Leveling Up Defeating enemies will provide the player with Star Points; every time a player receives 100 Star Points, they will level up and be provided with a chance to upgrade one of three stats: Hit Points, Flower Points, or Badge Points. These stat bonuses will apply to all Primary characters, regardless of who was activated when leveling up. While Partners do not gain a bonus from leveling up, it is still possible to upgrade them by using a specified number of Shine Sprites, dependent on their current upgrade status. The Audience & Bingo During battle, players will gain or lose audience members based on how well they perform. It is also possible to press during specific parts of an attack to perform a Stylish action, which will result in pleasing the crowd even more. Certain crowd members upset with the performance may throw objects at Mario and co. to damage them, but those pleased with the performance may instead throw healing items. *Goombas do nothing *Koopa Troopas may hide in their shells *Hammer Bros. may throw hammers *Piranha Plants may bite and scare neighboring audience members *Dull Bones may throw bones, cannot be impressed *Boos may make a party member or enemy invisible *Shy Guys may jump back-stage and make something happen *Bob-Ulks may explode, ridding the audience of many members *Crazee Dayzees may put the audience to sleep *Toads are very likely to throw beneficial items *Punies may flee when hearing a loud noise *Luigi may throw rare items Every time all action commands within an attack are performed, one of multiple icons may appear on-screen. If two icons on-screen do not match, they will both vanish; if they do match, however, they will provide the player with a spinning roulette to try and match three in a row. If the third icon matches, an effect specific to the icon will occur. *Mushrooms will fully restore the Hit Points of both active party members *Flowers will fully restore the Flower Points *Stars will fill the audience to its maximum capacity *Shine Sprites will result in all of the above effects at the same time *Poison Mushrooms will cut the Hit Points of both active party members and Flower Points in half Enemies See List of Enemies in Paper Mario: Delta Force Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Wii U Games Category:2015 Category:Paper Mario (series)